After The Mayday
by valeskathesilverwolf
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. With Toler on the loose with the  plates, and Natalia and Horatio in peril, what will happen next? Spoiler Alert for Mayday. Vote on my poll to give your input on who the team should find first.
1. We Got Fooled

**After the Mayday**

**Summary- Takes place after the season finale. With Toler on the loose with the plates, and Natalia and Horatio in peril, what will happen next? Spoiler Alert for Mayday**

**Rating- T/ strong language, violence, and blood.**

**Spoiler Alert for Mayday**

**A/N: The first chapter is just a recap of what happened at the end of Mayday. Chapter 2 is where the actual story starts off.**

**Chapter 1- We got Fooled**

Horatio and Natalia pulled up in the Hummers. Slowly, they both got out, guns loaded.

"Toller's plan for the plates went south. I wonder if Randy is still planning to meet him here?" asked Natalia.

"Rest assured that if he kept a pair for himself, he's going to sell them." Said Horatio. "I wo-" He was cut off abruptly as a sound of a gunshot rang through the air.

Natalia turned around just in time to see Horatio fall.

"Horatio? Horatio!" she cried in panic, running to him.

"Stay down! Stay down!" she looked around frantically searching for the shooter, her own weapon at the ready.

"Can you tell me where you're hit? Where are you hit?" Horatio fell onto his side and grunted with pain.

She tried in vain to search for the wound, but was suddenly hit on the back of the head with a blunt object. Her vision went black and she was vaguely aware she was being dragged away from Horatio. When she opened her eyes, she was lying in the trunk of a car. Randy stood over her, a pistol in his hand and a wild, desperate look on his face.

"They split up my kids. Austin is in Fort Myers, and Patty is with a family in Boca Raton. They don't even have each other now!" he yelled at her, the gun shaking in his grasp.

"It's not my fault-" said Natalia, trying to defend herself.

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but I've lost everything!" he screamed, becoming more enraged with each passing moment. "I did it all and it didn't matter!" 

Several yards away, Horatio remained on the ground, struggling to see. The pain radiating from his abdomen was intense, blurring his vision. He could barely make out the figure of Randy standing over the back of a car.

He heard Randy screaming. "You promised to help me!"

"I tried to help you!" Natalia answered, now desperate. "I believed you could change. Don't do this. You can't come back from this."

"This is what everyone becomes when you strip it all away and you leave them with nothing!" Then Randy slammed the trunk of the car down.  
>Natalia started to panic, calling out, "Randy! Randy, no! Please don't do this!"<p>

Gritting his teeth, Horatio tried his best to ignore the pain, forcing himself up into a somewhat standing position, close enough to where he could get a shot at Randy. He fired several times, missing all the shots. Randy fired one in return then ran away. Spent, Horatio collapsed once more, watching helplessly as the car began rolling toward the Atlantic, with his CSI in the trunk.

Natalia banged on the top of the trunk with all her might, but it was useless. She grabbed her phone as the car plummeted into the sea. She tried to call Eric once, then a second time. Neither of the calls went through. She then started to cry, scream, and bang as hard as she could, trying to pop the trunk open. With water filling up half of the trunk, she thought, "_This is it. This is the end."_  
><strong><br>**

**A/N: I paused it exactly when H got shot and it was the lower right abdomen. Yeah review, so I know whether or not to post the second chapter.**


	2. Help Arrives

**After the Mayday**

**Summary- Takes place after the season finale. With Toler on the loose with the plates, and Natalia and Horatio in peril, what will happen next? Spoiler Alert for Mayday**

**Rating- T/ strong language, violence, and blood.**

**Spoiler Alert for Mayday**

**A/N: Omg I love you guys! You crashed my email with all the alerts! I even have a Beta now. And that was only the first chapter. Hope you like the second one. I would've posted it yesterday, but I feel asleep before I could. I read all the suggestions people gave me and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 2- Help Arrives**

Horatio laid on the ground, staring at the pavement. He tried to focus his mind on something other than the pain. This had been the first time he had been officially shot. He had been shot a couple of years earlier, but it had been planned event to fake his death. The bullet never actually pierced his skin. This hurt like hell. He looked at the blood that was poring around him. He had a feeling deep in his gut that he was going to die here. The hot sun baking him, making his red hair hot. He could feel his life slowly fading away. Death wasn't far away. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

The events of the day replayed in his head. He saw Natalia fall into the ocean in the car. He felt something flicker in the back of his mind. He may not be able to survive, but he had to try and save Natalia. If he could get in touch with his team they could save her.

He moved his hand reached into his back pocket where he kept his phone. Trying as hard as he could he found Eric in his contacts and pressed the green button.

Eric was still trying to sort out the mess. Toler had taken a set of bills. Even though he didn't have any paper to print the hundred- dollar bills on, he could easily find another paper supplier. Possibly taking more lives on the way.

He looked at the sixteen year-old girl that had escaped Toler's wrath. He smiled at that thought. The girl would get to be with her parents once again.

His phone rang in his pocket. He looked at the caller.

"_Horatio?" _He thought. "_They might have found out something." _He thought hopefully. He answered the phone.

"H, did you find out anything?" He asked.

"E-Eric." Said Horatio's weak, pain-filled voice on the other end of the line.

"H? What happened?" His voice, suddenly raising in pitch.

"Meeting...setup...Natalia...need help." Horatio was barely able to make out the words.

Calleigh saw Eric's face and her's fell. She ran over to Eric desperately trying to hear who he was talking to.

"Horatio I'm going to bring help. Horatio? Horatio!" Eric looked down at his phone and saw that the call had been disconnected.

"Eric what-" Started Calleigh.

"H and Natalia need help. We need to go now." Said Eric.

"I'll drive." She said.

The team took two separate Hummer's to the pier. Eric and Calleigh in one, and Frank and Ryan in the other. They pulled up and quickly got out, guns drawn.

They walked until Eric's eyes caught sight of a figure lying on the pavement with a blood pool around him.

"HORATIO!" Screamed Eric, as he took off at a full run.

**Well that's all I'm going to post for right now. Tell me if you still think I should continue. I agree that Natalia has suffered a lot abuse in this season. **


	3. Heart Stopper

**After the Mayday**

**Chapter 3- Heart Stopper**

**Summary- Takes place after the season finale. With Toler on the loose with the plates, and Natalia and Horatio in peril, what will happen next? Spoiler Alert for Mayday**

**Rating- T/ strong language, violence, and blood.**

**Spoiler Alert for Mayday**

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Sorry for the delay it was the dance, last week of school, staying at friend's house, scary storms, and I started on another Fic (which I know I should stop doing, but my muse demands it)... Anyway Amazing! 25 reviews for two chapters! Oh and there will be a lot of H/C in the next couple of chapters. **

**Thanks to my Beta FurryFurbi who Beta-ed this. **

"HORATIO!" Eric screamed as he ran to his fallen leader.

He fell on his knees beside him, ignoring the blood that quickly covered his pants.

"H, can you hear me?" Eric asked, hoping for a response.

Frank ran up beside them. "Oh god." He said, grabbing his phone.

"10-18! I repeat 10-18! officer down! Send bus to Mc Carty Pier A immediately!" Yelled Frank to the dispatcher.

"H I'm going to turn you over." Said Eric.

Eric turned him over and gasped at what he saw. A gunshot wound was not good period, but one to the abdomen was worse. He prayed that the bullet missed any vital organs. Ryan and Calliegh ran over to them.

"We can't find Natalia." Said Calliegh, desperately.

Horatio groaned and Ryan took off his jacket and threw it to Eric. Eric used the jacket to press down on the wound, making Horatio stir. His pained eyes fluttered open.

"Nat...alia." He muttered weakly. "Randy locked her in a car trunk...sent her over the edge."

Ryan ran over to the edge of the pier and looked into the water. He saw bubbles coming to the surface.

"Eric, she's down there!" He yelled, in panic.

"Go Eric I've got him." Said Frank.

Eric got up and ran over to Ryan, seeing the bubble trail.

"We've got to dive in." Said Eric. Ryan nodded and they both dived into the water.

"Hey handsome look at me." Said Calliegh, brushing Horatio's red hair out of his face. "You're going to make it. Focus on my voice."

"Natalia." He whispered.

"Eric and Ryan are going to save her." She said, moving his head into her lap.

She heard Frank swear, as more blood came pulsing out of the wound. "Where the hell is the bus?"

Horatio groaned and tried to grab the wound with his hand.

"Horatio stay still, the ambulance is coming."

"Marisol." Horatio whispered, as his head rolled to one side.

"Horatio! Stay with me!" Calliegh cried as she struggled to find a pulse.

"Frank." She gasped in fear. Then she started CPR on him, trying to re-start his heart.

"Dammit Horatio! Don't do this to us!" She said, tears falling down her face.

A/N: Cliffhanger much? Was that enough hurt and comfort for one chapter? If it wasn't there will be plenty more to come. Also Ryan and Eric saving or not saving Nat next chapter.  
>Don't forget to review! :) <strong><br>**


	4. A Daring Rescue

**After The Mayday**

**Author's Note: I'm so terribly sorry :0 I hadn't realized it was over a month since I updated. Please forgive me.**

**Facebook- Valeskathesilverwolf (please like)**

**Twitter- skybreak7**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, hence the *Fan*fiction. Doesn't mean I don't wish they were mine though ;)**

**Soundtrack- Uprising by Muse, What About Now by Daughtry **

**Chapter 4- A Daring Rescue**

Eric and Ryan dove into the water, ignoring the burning the salt water was causing. They swam down until they saw the car. It was still sinking to the bottom. They had to act fast, before the trunk was filled completely with water.

Eric reached the car first, being the excellent diver he was. He tried opening the trunk lid with his bear hands, but had no success. Together the men tried desperately to pry open the trunk. Ryan saw black spots dancing across his vision. He tapped Eric and pointed up. Eric nodded and both men went up for air.

Ryan broker the surface first with a huge gasp. "Eric how are we going to get it open?"

Eric didn't answer, but instead dove straight back down. Eric quickly followed. Eric was trying to pick the lock on the trunk.

_"He's not going to be able to get it open in time! We need to get it open, but-" _An idea came to him._ "For the gas to be able to work to move the car, there had to be a key in the ignition. Which meant it was still there." _

Ryan swam as fast as he could to the driver side window. He punched with his right arm and the glass barely cracked. Eric saw what he was doing and came to help. The both kicked and punched until eventually the glass shattered. Ryan swam inside the car and grabbed the keys.

Ryan handed them to Eric, the car still moving downwards. Eric swam to the back and unlocked the trunk. Natalia floated inside the trunk, eyes closed, and body limp. Eric and Ryan grabbed her and swam to the surface. They dragged her to the shore under the pier.

"Natalia!" Ryan shouted. She wasn't breathing.

Eric did CPR while Ryan did mouth to mouth. Ryan felt like his heart had jumped into his throat. There was no way in hell they were going to loose Natalia and Horatio. His mind couldn't even process the thought.

Suddenly Natalia spit out water. Eric turned her over onto her side so she could vomit the water all up. She took in the air that her lungs so desperately needed.

"Natalia, are you okay?" Asked Eric.

She nodded her head in response before collapsing in the shaded sand. Eric picked her up bridal style as they walked up to the pier.

When they got close, the heard the panicked scream.

"Horatio no! Don't you dare die on us!"

**Please review. SEASON 10 STARTS SEPTEMBER 25! :)) Thats is going to be a good week, everything starts back. **


End file.
